1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium in which a printer driver is stored.
2. Related Art
There are various items of print settings that can be set by means of a printer driver. The settable items include, for example, page imposition, data superposition such as form overlay, stamping, and the like as well as settable parameters for adjusting image quality.
These days, as the functions of a printer and those of a printer driver diversify, the number of setting items is on the increase. As a solution to lighten the burden of user setting, “presetting (manufacturer-defined settings)” and “user-defined settings” are available. A combination of set values used frequently is pre-defined as presetting. A user can save desired settings arbitrarily as user-configured settings. The number of manufacturer-defined settings offered by a manufacturer is not one. The same applies for the number of user-defined settings. That is, a user can choose desired or appropriate one among a plurality of setting combinations for use. For example, the user can make selection among a plurality of print settings such as “Print with light color (or low density) for saving toner”, “Print two pages on a face of a single sheet for saving paper (2-up printing)”, “Duplex (double, face printing)”, and the like. An example of related art is disclosed in JP-A-11-149361.
However, it is necessary to pre-store set value combinations such as manufacturer-defined settings and user-defined settings individually. That is, it is not possible to effect a setting change for a part of setting items set in manufacturer-defined settings and user-defined settings.
Accordingly, in the above example, all of necessary setting combinations such as “Print lightly with two pages on each side of a single sheet in duplex”, “Print lightly with two pages on a side of a single sheet in simplex (single side printing)”, “Print lightly with one page on each side of a single sheet in duplex”, “Print with normal density with two pages on each side of a single sheet in duplex”, and the like must be saved separately.